


After-dinner Mint

by mistyzeo



Series: Birthday Ficlets 2014 [16]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo





	After-dinner Mint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batik/gifts).



"Watson, you cannot be serious."

"It's an after dinner mint," I said, turning it over in my fingers. Beside the warmth of the fire, it was beginning to melt. "Did you want one?"

Holmes groaned and rolled onto his back on the bearskin rug, his hands protectively laid on his stomach. "I can't eat a single thing more," said he. "I'll die."

I scoffed. "No one forced you," I reminded him. "Mrs Hudson went to a great deal of trouble, fixing that feast for us this evening. Besides, you enjoyed every bite, don't pretend you didn't. Watching you inhale your portion of ham was as disgusting as it was gratifying."

Holmes snorted and began to laugh, which was only cut off when he let out an uncharacteristic belch. He giggled and rolled on his side again, facing me. The brandy had done a number on him, I supposed. I was feeling a little swimmy myself, but it was Christmas.

"Your mint is drooping," Holmes said.

I put it in my mouth and closed my eyes to savour the chocolate and mint on my tongue. A strong hand grasped my wrist and then Holmes's lips closed around my chocolate-smeared thumb.

"I say," I said, opening my eyes again in surprise.

Holmes lifted an eyebrow at me. "Doctor, don't forget to breathe."


End file.
